masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:What did you like about ME3...
Wondering what everyone really liked about the game. I liked having the romance played out more fully in the story. I hated the walk in get it going, do a few missions and reinforce relationship, be brushed off nine zillion times, and then pre-suicide mission hookup. I enjoyed this because (romanced Garrus) your love interest would pursue you as well, the discussions weren't always about when will we hookup, and they were throughout the storyline. I also liked the fact that your squad moves around the ship and interacts with one another. Garrus and Joker trading racial jokes was a hoot. I enjoyed some really cool kills with my sniper rifle, omni-knife, and who doesn't love throwing a lift bomb into a group of Cannibals and watching them fly. I also enjoyed how despite the rumors some of our friends did sacrifice themselves in satisfying ways (I won't say so as not to spoil for others) and that some of the scenes were wonderfully dramatic (did anyone else get choked up at the end of the mission with Grunt?). Oh yes, I loved the jokes about Garrus' inability to romance and his preoccupation with calibrating, Shepard's poor dance ability, Jack's potty mouth, and the fact that you can change Shepard's appearance. Thoughts! -- 05:02, March 11, 2012 (UTC)Nuveena7 Story-wise: I loved the romance with Liara throughout all three games actually (though there were some stupid parts in it, but still overall awesome), the friendship between Garrus and Shep which is pretty much larger than life by ME3, I even liked how Garrus and Tali hooked up cos it makes sense. I loved pretty much all ME2 cameos, especially the Miranda one, because it pretty much proves that Miranda and Shep really became friends in the end who look out for each other, and of course Mordin and Thane had their moments of awesome. Personally also liked how Traynor tried to flirt with my FemShep, and I could final play out how my FemShep is pretty much totally oblivious to any flirting that isn't as direct as Vega's XD I mean, she even let poor Samantha take a shower and go on about hot date, and then Shep just basically just says “Good for you, tell me later how it went!”, was so funny :D Gameplay-wise: Charge+Nova=win though it makes the game a bit too easy. I liked that I could put a scope on anything, so I don't necessarily need a heavy sniper rifle for long range. Also nothing beats the moment when a Brute with only 1 point in armor left charges at you, and finish it with your own biotic charge.--SunyiNyufi 15:15, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Absolutely everything, EXCEPT the ending. 15:23, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Same as above statement. --SpectreAngel 15:45, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Everything except the last five minutes/lack of epilogue and a real close on this story in the ME universe. Epzo 22:46, March 11, 2012 (UTC) To put it simply, the game was the best 30 hours I have spent in a long time. Right up until the ending, I was enjoying every second of the game. I enjoyed everything the game had to offer, EXCEPT the ending. Tanooki1432 22:48, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Same here, it was AWESOME!!! Until the second when harbinger attacked you when you were running to the teleporter... After it... Well, a world died for me. The cameo appearances of old ME2 team mates was just brilliant, especially the ending of the Grunt mission. Let's not forget the cutscenes - those fleet actions were awesome! I'll try to romance Ashley on my next playthrough if only to see how it plays out but I stuck with Miranda on first playthrough and confess that I got a little misty during our last conversation before the big final mission. For a game set in such dark times the humour was a hoot and changed the mood very effectively. Nobody seems to have mentioned the combat system - its been awesome and the tougher mix of enemy units means we have to all make the utmost use of powers, weapons and team selection. I've been known to sit ponderring and debating at the team selection screen for a ridiculous amount of time trying to decide who'll be the best team choices for the upcomming mission. Infiltrator N7 22:43, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I really liked that the Crucible didn't magically kick ass and save us all. I think this ending would have caused even more upheavel and a lot less intelligent and philosphical discussion than the endings we got. It would have been way too hollywood and forgetable. :I would usually agree, though that is the beauty of the choice that BioWare gives us - the ability to recruit allies, so that we could see a variance in the ending. Mass Effect 2, gave us both such endings - one example the Collector Base is dealt with and Shepard and everyone arrive home in one piece, and the extreme opposite, the mission is accomplished but Shepard and most of the squad perishes. This is directly influenced by the time you spent getting your crews loyalty, and upgrading your ship. In Mass Effect 3 you could spend the time making sure you have the maximum amount of support yet it makes almost no difference to the end result. :As for something I liked, as someone said above EVERYTHING about it, right up to the last 10 minuets. One change that I did appreciate was the paragon/renegade system - it allowed me to say what I wanted and when without having to worry about getting the points nessesery to assure I get the loyalty of all my companions like in ME2. I liked the fact that the crew of the Normandy have lives, they move about the ship, they spend time on the citadel etc. Then there is the combat system... beautiful. And the humour: Garrius and Tali's hilarious excuse when you find them kissing. Alexsau1991 (talk page) 04:00, March 18, 2012 (UTC) With the exception of the ending I really liked the whole game. If however I had to pick a standout moment for me then it would be after defeating the Reaper on Rannoch. Having successfully ended the geth/quarian war (either through a peaceful solution or in favour of the quarians), Shepard and Tali take a few minutes just to sit and discuss what has occurred and the future. Also as Tali is my LI this is as close to a "happy everafter" epilogue that I can get.--TSwiftFan1346 19:37, March 23, 2012 (UTC) The whole game, really. Standouts include Grunt appearing after the rachni mission, bloodied but undefeated; being able to finally shoot Udina; the Renegade interrupt to kill Kai Leng. The thing that really stood out is the friendships Shep developed with his companions, especially Garrus and Liara. In fact, the Shep/Liara friendship has influenced me to romance Liara in my current playthru. Gruedragon 01:33, March 24, 2012 (UTC)